


December Three: It's Like There's Something Wrong With Me

by china_nightingale



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2018 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drarry, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_nightingale/pseuds/china_nightingale
Summary: Sometimes you just feel miserable for a bit.





	December Three: It's Like There's Something Wrong With Me

The weather was miserable. Although something odd to complain about, December was just too warm. It hadn’t stopped raining in days and the way things were going, there wouldn’t be a white Christmas this year.

 

Not that he was going outside to see it anytime soon. He was buried under the duvet in the living room this Tuesday afternoon; why bother getting up? Kreacher kept the house and there was no work anymore. He pulled the blanket over his head and sulked.

 

Draco was woken by an insistent tapping at the window. Well... he was woken by a gentle pecking, but resigned himself to making a duvet-burrito of himself to open said window at the angrier rapping. Their owl was righteously displeased at having to wait, but he took no notice of ruffled feathers as he looked past the bird to the clouds.

 

Turning his attention to the barely decipherable note, Draco recognised the handwriting immediately. Of course the owl had gone there.

 

_ I heard. Don’t let those arseholes upset you. You’re better than that stupid place anyway. I know it, you know it. See you soon. - H _

 

Leberecht flew back out the open window into the softly falling snow.


End file.
